DOCTOR U
by Thee Potato Monster
Summary: ONE-SHOT FOR SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY! 23/7/2013 Warning: Contains YAOI! boyXboy NarutoXSasuke


DEDICATED TO THE GAYEST UCHIHA AND FAVORITE NARUTO LOVER, SASUKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN HEAD!

**DOCTOR .U.**

"Sasuke Uchiha?" called the nurse.

"Yes." I answered giving her my undivided attention.

"The doctor will see you now." she smiled at me.

"Okay." I nodded following her to the doctors' office.

"Just have a sit on the bed and the doctor will be with you shortly." she smiled holding the door open for me.

"Thank you." I nodded then stepped into the room.

So a couple of days ago, I was out having dinner with my friends and one of them said a really funny joke. I laughed so hard that I accidently wet my pants. I know, it's common for people to have little leakages when laughing but I had more than just a leakage, I was like a lose hose! Ever since then, I've been having problems, major problems. For starters I can't look my friends in the eye; secondly I can never go back to that restaurant and third, I'm having problems with… you know… getting 'it' in position. My friends suggested that I see a doctor. I was reluctant at first but the situation had gotten serious, really serious.

A sigh sounded from the door as it flung open. In came a blonde man in a white lab coat and a clipboard in his hands.

"Sorry for making you wait…" he said pulling a chair to sit before me.

"So…Sa-su-ke…" he looked at me, "What's seems to be the problem?"

His eyes were so blue I bet the sky was jealous. He was a lot younger than I expected actually, he looked my age which is shocking because I do not know a lot of doctors that look like they just got done with puberty. Also, he was really cute, hot even.

"Well… um…" I smiled in embarrassment. What's the doctor going to think of me once I tell him my story?

"Don't worry, whatever you tell me here, I'll take to my grave." He smiled ensuring me.

"It's not something I like to talk about." I let him know.

"I'm a doctor. Whatever it is you have to say, believe me, I've seen and heard worse."

"Okay." I nodded knowing that eventually, the man would have to know, "A couple of days ago I peed my pants."

Saying those words was like a dropping a heavy weight from my shoulders. I felt so much relief until I saw him pull a pen out of his breast pocket and jot something down on the sheet of paper on the clipboard.

"I'm assuming that it was an involuntary action. You didn't mean to urinate in your pants?!"

"Of corse not! I was laughing and then out of nowhere it just all came right out."

"I see…" he continued to jot things down, "Is that all?"

"Well no… ever since then I've been experiencing problems with… with ah… you know… um…" I dreaded to say it. It was such a personal topic, talking about it was just so… awkward.

"Have you been having problems urinating?"

"No, no." I shook my head.

"Then…?"

"You know in… um… in um… you know…" I tried to explain to him by gesturing with my hand.

First I relaxed my hand and let it dangle before slowly elevating it to a right angle. He frowned at the gesture at first but I repeated it a couple of times and believe that he finally got it.

With a chuckle he asked, "Are you having problems with erecting your penis?"

"You don't have to say it so loud." I hissed then looked around the room. It was foolish of me because we were the only ones in the room from the start.

"We are the only people in the room Sasuke." He grinned.

"Well I'm glad that you find this amusing. It's very uncomfortable talking to you about this."

"I understand; I'm a man too. I'd be uncomfortable discussing my manhood with anyone." He said with yet another chuckle, "But what was with the hand motion?"

He laughed trying to copy what I was doing.

I felt my face flush from embarrassment and was eager to hide myself under the white sheets that covered the bed.

"I'm sorry. That was unprofessional." He cleared his throat.

"You think?" I scowled.

"My apologies…" he said getting serious, "I'm going to need you to remove your pants."

"What?" my eyes opened, "W-W-why?"

"I have to examine you." He set the clipboard down on the counter top then washed his hands, in the sink, with soap and water.

"A-A-Aren't you going to give me one of those ho-hospital gowns first?" I stuttered.

"It's not necessary but if it makes you feel more comfortable." He walked to the door the opened it. "Ino!" he called.

"Yes?" the nurse showed up in no time.

"Could you get our patient a gown please?" I heard him ask.

"Yes." She nodded and disappeared once more.

…

"Doctor." the nurse called walking into the room with the gown in hand.

"Please dress our patient and we'll get started with the prostate exam." He instructed.

"Prostate exam?" I lifted a brow.

….

After changing into my overly revealing dress, I sat patiently and waited for my doctor to return.

"I hope you're ready to begin." He walked in wearing white gloves.

"I… guess…" I responded.

"Step off the bed please…" he requested.

I complied.

"Please, turn around and bend over the bed." He requested with a smile.

This guy had rape written all over his face. If he hadn't already worn his gloves, I could swear that he'd snap them around his wrists. I could tell that he was enjoying every moment of my despair.

I eventually did as he requested and focused my eyes straight ahead, bracing myself for insertion.

"You will feel a slight coldness and a bit of pain, so please bear with me." He said.

"Okay." I responded.

Moments later, I felt his finger slowly slide into my anus and boy was it cold! I whimpered at the pain that I felt. His free hand rested on my butt cheek.

"Relax… relax…" he gently caressed my butt cheek.

Now I know that that was uncommon for a doctor to do but, since I was a gay boy I didn't mind it. And it did help relax me… a little. Although I doubt he did this to all his patients.

The deeper his finger went into me, the more relaxed I felt. That was unexpected. But when he touched my flower, that's when I felt on edge again because of what happened after…

"Aah…" I moaned. My eyes opened wide in shock but soon shut at the sudden feeling. "Ooh…nnn…" more moans flooded the room as he continued to shift his finger in me. I bit my lip in attempts to prohibit the moans from leaving my lips but my whimpers could still be heard.

"Doctor." The nurse called walking into the room.

He instantaneously pulled his finger out of me and turned to her.

"Ino!" he scolded.

"Oh sorry I just… I will come back later." She stepped back out.

"Sorry about that…" he said.

"It's okay." I turned to him, my face redder than a tomato, "Whatever happens in this room goes to your grave right?"

"I'm sorry I got carried away." He had a panicked look on his face.

"I got carried away. I know most of your patients would feel very uncomfortable if you did that to them but I'm gay so, it felt fairly nice. I'm sorry." I apologized sincerely.

He sighed with what seemed like… relief.

"Please… sit." He requested.

I nodded and did as he said.

"Lay down and spread your legs." He instructed.

All I could do was follow instructions. I watched him dress his face with a panicked look once more, before he disappeared under my gown. I felt him massage my testicles with his hands before feeling both if his hands stroke my length. His thumb then rubbed my head causing my toes to curl. I felt my heart rate increase and as a result, my normal, calm breathing turned into sexually aroused panting.

"Doctor…" I called-although, I wasn't sure what for.

He lifted his head from beyond the obese and it was covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I have a confession." He said, "I'm not a urologist. I'm a gynecologist. Main reason that I can't be a urologist is because I'm gay and have difficulty with performing examinations just as you observed. The doctor that you were supposed to meet called in sick and I offered to be his substitute. I made a mistake, I can't do this. I'm getting too excited and your moaning is just putting images in my head that are causing my blood to rush straight to my genitals. I'll just call up another doctor and schedule your meeting with them."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry." He turned on his heel and opted to leave when I called to him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait…" I called sitting erect, "What you're doing… it's working."

"What?"

"I can feel myself getting… hard." I let him know.

"What I'm doing is arousing you Sasu-"

"Exactly, you're arousing me and that's why I came here because I was afraid that I wasn't getting stimulated and if I can climax that means that I can and it's your job as a doctor to prove that." I frowned in wonder. Did my statement make sense?

"Are you suggesting that I-"

"I'm requesting another prostate exam."

"I'm not sure if I can control myself. In case I get too heated I might-"

"Whatever happens in this room stays in this room… right?"

He nodded.

"Doctor…" I got off the bed then bent over it like he requested me to before, "I'm requesting another prostate exam."

He was reluctant at first but eventually he came to. This time I watched him as he removed his gloves and washed his hands in the sink. He dressed his finger in a colourless gel before he finally looked at me.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked me.

I simply nodded before turning my back to him and bending over before him. I accidently bent too far down and felt my ass on his crotch. It was decently erected. He moved away before asking if I was ready. I nodded for 'yes' and moments later felt his finger slowly slide into me. The pain although present, was less than before. This time his free hand caressed my inner thigh to calm me down. It did nothing of the sort!

The feeling was a cross between ticklish and seductive. I forgot about the pain I felt in my anus and focused on the great feeling I felt when he stroked my length.

"Nnn…" I moaned into the bed, this time not feeling ashamed as I did so.

"Nnn… Nnn… faster…" I moaned.

He sped up the rhythm of his strokes just as he moved his finger around in me. All I felt was pain; he wasn't deep enough for me to feel anything other than pain. It was a good thing him pumping me felt really nice.

Without warning, he pulled his finger out of me and stopped his hand job. I panted and wondered. I then turned to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at his sweat drenched face.

He replied by removing his white coat and tie. He then unbuttoned his shirt and removed his shoes and socks before unbuckling his belt. He sighed with immense relief after dipping his hand in his pants and shifting his shaft within his boxers. His bump grew bigger than it was before, it's no wonder he sweat so easily.

"Just getting comfortable." he said relaxing his face.

I nodded then turned my back to him once more, ready to feel his broad hand on me again. But the doctor had other plans…

He untied my gown and let it slide off me to the floor. All my previous worries and embarrassment returned to me. My back was still to him when my face turned red.

I felt his hard on press against my lower spine and suddenly all I wanted was for it to be in me. I wanted to hear him moan as I did, maybe more. I wanted him in me.

"Doctor…-"

"I'm going to insert two fingers into you. It's going to hurt for a while so please bear with me." He said, "I'll try my best to make sure you don't feel the pain as much."

"Okay." I nodded.

He turned me around to face him.

"I'll begin now." He said.

I held onto his shirt and braced myself for insertion. He started by caressing my butt cheeks before moving on to caressing my entrance. He started kissing my neck before I felt his first finger enter me. He descended to lick my nipples when his second finger caressed my entrance.

Soon after, he descended to his knees and began licking my head. At the same moment I felt his second finger slowly join the finger inside of me. The pain was agonizing.

"AH!" I moaned aloud due to the pain.

It was when I felt him take my shaft into his warm mouth. "Aah…" that I moaned with delight. My fingers found themselves glued to the blonde locks on his scalp. The feeling of pain and pleasure was obviously bitter sweet. I tried my best to focus on the sweet feeling and refused to let the pain over-power it.

He intensified the power of his suck as his fingers moved like a pair of scissors inside me.

"Aaah…" my head cocked upwards at the bitter sweetness, "Nnn… yeah…"

I then felt another finger at my entrance.

"Allow me to-"

"Yes! Don't stop!" I forced my erection back into my mouth. I shocked myself by how crazed I sounded. But I didn't care; it felt too good to care.

His third finger finally joined the party and that was the end of me. The pain over-powered the pleasure without a struggle. I evolved into a ballet dancer, balancing my weight onto my tippy toes. Even though he was still blowing me off, the pain was just too great. I forcefully jerked my length deeper into his mouth in attempts to counter the pain. It worked for a couple of moments before it started to choke him.

"Sorry!" I said pulling out of his mouth.

"Just a little while longer." he took me back into him.

"Ahaa…" I moaned.

The pain although intense lessened with every passing moment. Soon the sweetness over-powered it and just as it did, he pulled his fingers out of me. I was stricken with relief. But then he stopped sucking me and I was bothered.

"Don't stop…" I begged.

He rose to his feet.

"It looks like there's nothing wrong with your penis Sasuke." He said, "We should stop while we still can."

"No, no, you haven't finished my prostate exam." I told him, "We can't stop half way, not when we're both still like this."

I looked down at his bulge. It was such a turn on knowing that I did that to him.

"I'm supposed to be a professional-"

"Doctor." I grabbed his crotch then squeezed it.

His eyes were pinched shut as he bit his lip.

"I can't-I can't do this."

"Doctor…"

I was possessed by a sex demon. I wanted him NOW! My hand slid down into his pants and grabbed the damned tool. I was impressed. My free hand unzipped his trousers and let them fall to his ankles before I used both hands to strip him of his boxers. I stared at the pink, 7 inch masterpiece; just looking at it set me on fire.

"You're not done giving me my prostate exam." I smiled then turned my back to him once again. I took the initiative and rubbed his head against my entrance.

"Nnn…" he moaned.

Soon, I regretted doing so because he slowly entered me without even a warning. My eyes closed shut and I moaned into the bed in pain. He bent over me and kissed my back.

"It will stop hurting soon, I promise…" he whispered retreating out of me before slowly piercing into me once more.

He repeated this action 3 more times before finally thrusting onto my flower. Only the Lord in Heaven knows what that did to me.

"Again…" I panted.

The doctor complied, this time moaning himself as he thrusted.

"Faster…"

"Shut up, your walls are too tight it's restricting my movement." he hissed, "I need more gel."

He retreated out of me and walked to the counter where he left the tube.

"May I apply it for you?" I asked as he opened the lid.

He looked at me with a frown but submitted and walked back to me with the tube in hand.

"You realize that I'm a total stranger?!"

"You're a doctor." I smiled squeezing a generous amount of the gel onto my hand, "Your job is to help others."

"Yes but not like thi-iiiis…" he rose to the tip of his toes wether due to the coldness of the gel, or due to the fact that I pumped him as I applied the gel.

"Is there a problem?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nn… not… aaht… oohll…" he responded.

"I believe that that's better?" I asked once I was done performing my duty.

He nodded.

"Then let us-"

He lifted me off the floor and lay me down on the bed before him, interrupting my statement.

"If we're going to do this, I'd rather see your face." he raised my legs over his shoulders.

"I wouldn't have it any other waaa-aah…" I moaned when he thrusted into me, again without any warning.

"Aah…" he moaned, "It's much better now…"

"Good, good, now come on, again… do it again." I insisted.

He slowly pushed into me and slowly pulled out. He did this repeatedly until I finally spoke.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, "Move, come one..."

"Relax, i-i-it's easier t-to-to control my fingers tha-aah-aan it is contr-o-olling my-"

"Nnn…" my moan interrupted him. He merely tapped my flower but, it felt good all the same.

"There?" he frowned inserting his manhood deeper into me. Slowly but surely he found the spot that got me begging for more.

Finally, the festivities had begun! He repeatedly thrusted into me, getting my prostate every time. It felt good with his finger but it felt so much better with his manhood.

The bed rocked fiercely with us as we rocked. Its metal legs made screeching noises when it moved against the tiled floor. The screeching, our moaning and clapping noises, when our flesh slapped against each other, were the only sounds that echoed through the room.

"Aah… so… good…" I heard him moan.

I opened my eyes to see his head cocked upwards. His mouth was wide open as he panted and moaned. His hands held me in position as he continuously thrust into me. The throbbing in between my legs was too much to ignore. So, I stretched my arm and grabbed hold of my length before I began pumping myself. My back arched at the overflow of delight.

"AAH…" I moaned aloud.

Pre-cum erupted from my head but that didn't slow me down. It actually made me pump faster. With each stroke I felt the lower part of my abdomen churn with delight. Cold sweat ran down my body onto the white sheets that my free hand dug into.

Soon my arm got tired and slowed down its speedy strokes. Thank goodness for the doctor. He slapped my hand off my length and replaced it with his. He rubbed my head with his thumb first before covering it with his hand and pumping me in rhythm with his thrusts. I arched my back and my toes curled with feeling.

"Aah… Doctor…" I moaned. It then occurred to me that I didn't know my doctors' name.

"Name… name…" I moaned, "Tell me… your… naah…gaah…"

"Naah…haa… rutooh…" he moaned with his reply, "My naahame is… Naruto…"

"Naah…ruto… huh?"

"Y-yes…"

"Fa-faster Naru…to… go… faster…" I moaned.

The something unexpected happened, the nurse walked into the room.

"Doctor, I don't mean to interrupt but…"

We both turned to her with our jaws dropped. Luckily she walked in with her eyes covered by her arm.

"…I understand you're performing a prostate exam…" she went on.

We turned back to each other and went on as well.

"…I just wanted to inform you that…"

"Aaah… Doctor…" I moaned.

"…your 3o'clock has been moved to 5…"

"Sa-su-ke…" he moaned.

"And your 2 o'clock today has been moved to 2o'clock tomorrow…"

"AAH…" we both moaned.

"Okay, okay, you want me to leave now." She slowly retreated to the door before walking out.

"It's coming…" he informed.

"Don't… stop…" I begged, "Just a little… while… longer…"

"I…can't… aah-aah-aah-aah…" he had an orgasm just before he climaxed and ejaculated into me. The warm sensation caused a chain reaction: my back arched as I came all over his abdomen. His legs gave in and he fell on top of me, his head landing on my chest.

"I can't believe that that just happened." He said.

"Me too…" I stared blankly up at the ceiling.

…..

After we got cleaned up, changed the sheets and got dressed, our relationship returned to how it began: doctor and patient.

"You are just fine. You might feel a little fatigued but that's normal after ejaculating." He let me know.

"Thank you Doctor Naruto." I smiled.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The staffs call me Doctor Uzumaki and my patients call me Doctor .U. Like my nurse calls me, you're free to call me Naruto." He grinned.

"I must say… Doctor .U. you're very skilled at prostate exams…" I teased.

"When you have the right questions it comes naturally…"

"I hope you don't do that with all your patients."

"I could never do that with anyone else." He smirked.

I blushed.

"Before you leave, you must answer the following questions…" he said clicking his pen and adjusting the clipboard in his hand, "Are you seeing anyone? If not may I see you again? If yes may I take you out for dinner? If yes may I kiss you?"

I chuckled.

"No I'm not seeing anyone. I'll be sure to make another appointment. I'll leave the details with your nurse. We'll save the kiss until after dinner." I answered.

"That works…" he smiled.

….6 MONTHS LATER….

"Sasuke Uchiha?" called the nurse.

"Yes?" I stood up giving her my undivided attention.

"The doctor will see you now." She said leading me to his office, "Walk right in; he'll be right with you." She said before leaving me all alone.

Moments later Naruto, my lovely boyfriend, walked into the office.

"Sasuke? I didn't know you had an appointment." He frowned at me, "What's the problem?"

I smirked untying my drench-coat revealing a hospital gown that I purposely wore the wrong way around. His eye brow arched as he smiled at me.

"I'm ready for my prostate exam… Doctor .U."


End file.
